


---

by Heidel



Category: Five Finger Death Punch, Slipknot
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Фандом:</b> <b>Five Finger Death Punch</b>, упоминается Slipknot<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Айвен Муди/Золтан Батори, упоминаются Айвен Муди/Кори Тейлор, Айвен Муди/Джереми Спенсер<br/><b>Ворнингс:</b> Романтика, флафф, розовые сопли. Нецензурная лексика. Отсутствие смысла, сюжета и обоснуя. Чистый фандроч.<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17 за лексику<br/><b>Дисклеймер:</b> Всё гнусное вранье.<br/><b>Размер:</b> 3320 слов</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	---

К концу вечера Айвен совсем заскучал. Не то чтобы посиделки в гостиной большого дома в пригороде, в котором они остановились на несколько дней между концертами, были совсем унылыми, вовсе даже нет, всё было очень мило – однако Айвену здесь было совершенно нечего делать, и к полуночи он совсем измаялся от скуки. Организаторы тура не поскупились и сняли для них огромный дом, чтобы они пожили здесь те несколько свободных дней, что выдались между почти непрерывными концертами. Они колесили по стране уже несколько недель, и вдруг очутиться на твердой земле было… странно. В доме было два этажа, красиво изгибающаяся лестница с коваными перилами вела на второй этаж, на заднем дворе был бассейн, а перед домом раскинулась подстриженная зеленая лужайка. Лужайка, бля! Айвену хотелось повалять на ней, словно псу, которого, наконец, вывели на прогулку: подставлять солнцу брюхо, раскидывать лапы и поскуливать от восторга. Еще на лужайке росли розовые кусты с большими красными цветами. Если бы Айвен был псом, он бы помочился на каждый куст. Да, кажется, с концертами в эту пару месяцев они слегка переборщили.  
Устали все. В тот день, когда они ехали сюда, в автобусе только и разговоров было о том, какую вечеринку они закатят, когда доберутся. Закончилось всё тем, что все расползлись спать по своим комнатам, едва живые от усталости. Айвен вообще не помнил, как отрубился.  
На следующий день все спали до полудня, потом постепенно народ стал просыпаться, шастать из комнаты в комнату, у кого-то орал телевизор, откуда-то появилось пиво, и всё это стало напоминать студенческую общагу: шумно, весело и многолюдно. К вечеру народу поубавилось, часть компании уехала развлекаться по ночным клубам, а остальные собрались в гостиной. Вечеринка получилась не то чтобы скучная, но как-то и вечеринкой это назвать нельзя было – все сидели вместе, но были заняты своими делами, и Айвен уже успел пожалеть, что не съебал в клуб. Какого хера он остался?  
За Джейсоном на последнем концерте увязалась как-то смазливая блондинка, не то Синди, не то Сэнди, имя дурацкое, зато фигурка охуенная и сиськи что надо. Она битых три часа сидела в обнимку с Джейсоном, он терся носом об её шею и что-то шептал ей на ушко, она хихикала. «Иди уже трахни её!» – пару раз хотелось уже заорать Айвену, и он не знал, что удерживало его от того, чтобы это сделать.  
Джереми намертво залип в свой айфон, время от времени на его лице начинала блуждать бессмысленная довольная улыбка, и бог его знает, на что он там любовался. Айвен лишь от всей души надеялся, что он не разглядывал несколько сотен фоток своих двух собачек чихуахуа, хранившихся на его айфоне. Хотя хуй его знает. О боже, нет, пусть это все-таки будут сиськи или что-то вроде того, а не собачки, надеялся Айвен.  
Крис валялся на диване, уныло теребил бороду и явно был не в духе. Совсем на него не похоже, но, оказалось, и такое бывает.  
Парнишка-техник в углу терзал бас-гитару.  
А Золтан вместе со своим тренером по джиу-джитсу, этим мелким пиздюком Алексом, вот уже три часа сосредоточенно пиздили друг друга в центре гостиной. (Называть Алекса «мелким пиздюком» вслух Айвен бы, пожалуй, не стал, – ну, если только спьяну мог сболтнуть, но пока, вроде, такого не случалось, – потому что, несмотря на невысокий рост и невразумительный вес, Алекс мог запросто надрать ему задницу). Три ебаных часа у них гостиной был сраный чемпионат по сраному джиу-джитсу! В воздухе мелькали ноги, руки, раздавались вскрики, один раз дреды Золтана хлестнули Айвена по щеке, когда парни слишком увлеклись размахиванием руками и ногами и оказались слишком близко к дивану. «Извини», – не глядя на Айвена, сосредоточенно сказал Золтан, и парни вновь переместились в центр гостиной. Стеклянный столик, который раньше стоял посреди комнаты, предусмотрительно переместили к стене, однако он явно опасался за свою жизнь и предпринимал невидимые глазу, но вполне ощутимые попытки отползти подальше от эпицентра тренировки.  
Нет, ну первый час было неплохо, и местами даже весело. Джейсон с блондинкой, Джереми с айфоном, Крис с бородой, техник с гитарой, Айвен… сам по себе, и Золтан с Алексом, дрались, перебрасываясь шуточками. Спустя час шутить они перестали, драться стали сосредоточенно, лица сделались серьезными, взгляды внимательными. Они никого вокруг не замечали, им уже не до кого не было дела, и Айвен немного… ревновал, что ли? Да нет, какого хрена, просто ему было скучно. В конце концов, если бы он тоже знал это сраное джиу-джитсу, он бы тоже присоединился к парням. Золтан научил его паре приемов, но Айвен понимал, что до спарринга с этими двумя ему далеко как до Луны. Ну и хрен с ними. У Айвена уже зубы сводило от скуки – ни блондинки, ни айфона, ни длинной бороды у него не было, а на бас-гитаре, даже если бы она у него была, он играть не умел, так что развлечься ему было совершенно нечем, и он сам не понимал, нафига он здесь сидит, а не идет, например, спать? Айвен даже не заметил, как Золтан три раза оказался на полу, в конце концов, улыбнулся Алексу и поднял руки, показывая ладони, мол, всё, сдаюсь. Золтан с Алексом поклонились друг другу, вся кунфуистская фигня, а после этого развернулись и ушли друг за другом.  
У Айвена чуть рот не раскрылся от удивления. «Эй, а я?..» – чуть было не заорал он им вслед. Вечер явно выдался тухлый, и явно дальше не станет лучше, так что Айвен поднялся и ушел к себе. Кажется, на его уход обратил внимание только парнишка-техник. Хуевый вечерок, бывает.

***

Айвен валялся на кровати и читал найденный в ящике тумбочки «Men’s Health» за март 2003 года. У мужика на обложке был накачанный пресс, и Айвен подумал, что после возвращения из тура надо будет сказать тренеру, чтобы тот поменял программу тренировок и давал больше упражнений на пресс. Что ни говори, кубики смотрятся круто. Комнату освещала только лампа под абажуром, стоящая на тумбочке у кровати; в углах было темно. Настроение у Айвена было ни к черту. Он не понимал, что происходит – но понимал, что что-то происходит. Чуйка у него была отличная. Были у него подозрения, что он знает, откуда ветер дует, но он отгонял от себя эти мысли. Не хотелось ему об этом думать, и он надеялся, что всё обойдется. А вот с тренером на счет новой программы обязательно надо будет поговорить.  
Занятый мыслями о кубиках на животе, Айвен пропустил момент, когда беззвучно открылась дверь.  
Золтан плотно прикрыл дверь, подошел ближе, присел на край кровати, поглядел Айвену в лицо и усмехнулся. На нем был темно-желтый шелковый халат, пояс завязан узлом. Грудь в вырезе халата была покрыта мелкими капельками воды, похоже, Золтан только что вышел из душа, и Айвену захотелось наклониться и слизнуть с его гладкой кожи эти мелкие капельки, развязать узел на поясе, снять халат и облизать Золтана всего с головы до ног. Вот только Айвен уже понимал, что ничего этого не будет, хотя надежда, что они всё-таки потрахаются, еще теплилась. Ну, такая слабенькая, но всё же. Может, у Золтана просто настроение было плохое пару дней, со всеми бывает. Айвен снял очки и отложил в сторону журнал.  
– Чувствую себя мудаком, – произнес Золтан. – И еще я тебе не доверяю. А мне не нравится чувствовать себя мудаком и не нравится… не доверять.  
«А вот и пиздец», - обреченно подумал Айвен. Надежда на то, что всё обойдется, что его инстинкты ошибаются, что всё это какая-то непонятная, не имеющая к нему отношения херь, рассыпалась в прах. Отпираться глупо, просить прощения бессмысленно.  
– И я не хочу как какой-то мудак вести разговор типа «ты мне обещал, но не сдержал слово», – продолжил Золтан.  
Люди, которые не держат свое слово, в личной иерархии Золтана стояли где-то на предпоследних местах у самой параши, и Айвену было очень неприятно почувствовать, что он оказался одним из них. То есть, он-то знал, что по факту он и был из них, но когда тебе говорят это в лицо, это совсем другое дело. И оправдываться было глупо. Начнешь оправдываться – опустишься еще на несколько пунктов вниз, хотя куда уж там ниже.  
– Какого хрена, Айвен… – голос Золтана внезапно дрогнул. Он сжал губы и отвернулся.  
– Я не знаю, почему так происходит, – медленно произнес Айвен. – Но я же говорил тебе, что это всё…  
–…что это всё херня. Да, говорил. Так какого хера ты делаешь это снова и снова?..  
Айвен открыл было рот, чтобы ответить – хотя и сам не знал, что собирается сказать, – но Золтан остановил его движением руки.  
Золтан пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул – «Все эти его кунфуистские штучки, блин», – а потом посмотрел в лицо Айвену.  
– Мне это не подходит, – спокойно сказал он. – И врать себе, что я смогу с этим согласится, я не буду, и даже пытаться не буду. Хватит, Айвен. Я говорил тебе, что это не для меня, ты это знал.  
Айвен молчал. А что тут скажешь? Всё равно что пытаться голыми руками остановить бульдозер. Золтан как танк, если он что-то решил, его не свернуть с пути.  
Золтан улыбнулся ему одними уголками рта, положил ладонь ему на щеку, наклонился ближе и мягко поцеловал, нежно лаская губами его губы. Сердце Айвена заколотилось как бешенное, и в один миг его затопило отчаяние. Всё рухнуло. На самом деле.  
Золтан поднялся с кровати и со словами – «Спокойной ночи, Айвен» – вышел из комнаты.  
Айвен бездумно смотрел на обложку лежащего на кровати журнала. Ах да, напомнить тренеру добавить упражнений. Он протянул руку, выключил лампу, не снимая одежду, забрался под покрывало и натянул его на голову. Через пять минут он уснул. Он вовсе не был бездушной скотиной, просто когда жизнь больно тебя бьет, рано или поздно ты приучаешься спать даже на обломках, когда ничего другого не остается.

***

А дело было вот в чем: за неделю до этого Айвен снова выебал Кори Тейлора, собственно, любая их встреча с Кори всегда заканчивалась именно этим. Айвен ни хера не понимал, почему каждый раз, когда они где-нибудь пересекались с Тейлором дольше, чем на пять минут, всё рано или поздно заканчивалось тем, что они зажимались в каком-нибудь темном углу, как сумасшедшие терлись бедрами и лапали друг друга за задницы. Вот с хуя ли? Да Кори ведь вообще дебил! Как можно до потемнения в глазах хотеть трахаться с человеком, который обожает уебищные костюмы уебищных расцветок, словно он ебаный Остин Пауэрс?! А вот можно, блядь.  
Тупо секс, трах, похоть. Айвен знал, что Кори трахается и с другими мужиками, что у него много мужиков, но какая нахрен разница, если сейчас Кори стоит перед тобой на коленях и жадно сосет твой хер, а потом ты кончишь ему в рот, будешь целовать его перепачканные твоей спермой губы, дрочить ему и отсасывать? Какая разница, что вчера Кори пялил Джоуи или Джима, если сейчас твой хрен ходит как поршень в его заднице, а Кори только жопу приподнимает повыше и поясницу прогибает, чтобы ты ему поглубже засадил? Правильно, ни-хе-ра нет разницы. А поебавшись, вы разъезжаетесь в разные стороны – гастроли, концерты, все дела, – и снова встречаетесь через месяц, или три месяца, или через полгода на каком-нибудь фесте в Германии, их там дохера, этих фестов; его группа выступает сейчас, а твоя – через час. Смазливая детка-журналистка берет у тебя интервью, и ты говоришь какую-то хуйню про Slipknot и говоришь: Fuck you, Corey! – и все ржут, смешно же, – а через несколько часов ты в нем по самые яйца, и он стонет и орет, когда ты засаживаешь ему особенно глубоко. Fuck you, Corey! Отличные же отношения, да? Да? 

***

Джереми выдохнул сладковатый дым и протянул ему самодельный косяк, и Айвен глубоко затянулся. Ему было хорошо. Тело было разгоряченное, легкое и пустое после секса, а в голове не было ни одной мысли после пары затяжек травкой. Это было то, что нужно.  
Они с Джереми валялись в спальне на огромной кровати в доме Джереми, оба голые и потные. Сбоку на постели возились две пиздошки-собачки. Айвен знал, что одну чихуахуевинку зовут Беллой, а другую – Бин, – еще бы, блядь, не знать, если Джереми то и дело долбил всем мозг рассказами о своих собачках, словно о них весь мир знать должен. Вот только кто из этих пиздюшек Белла, а кто Бин, Айвен понятия не имел, но Джереми он в этом признаваться не собирался – а то потом, блядь, не заткнешь.  
Еще это был третий раз, когда они с Джереми занимались сексом. Первые два были восемь лет назад, во второй раз, когда они оказались в постели, после секса Джереми-то и предложил ему петь в группе. Они никому об этом не говорили, официальная версия: «Бла-бла-бла, разговор происходил в баре…». Но они-то оба знали, что валялись в койке голышом после секса, голова Айвена лежала на плече Джереми, они курили одну сигарету на двоих, и Джереми затянулся и сказал: – Ну ты подумай над этим, окей?  
Вот так всё и было. Такой маленький пацанский секрет на двоих. А секс… ну просто перепих, два раза всего было.  
А вот сейчас… третий. Ну, Джереми протянул ему руку помощи, только и всего. Парень-то он был не дурак, к тому же, еще и старше их всех. «Секс и травка – помоги старому другу!»  
Айвен отдал ему сигарету, и Джереми снова затянулся. Одна из чихуахуенок забралась Джереми на грудь, и он накрыл её рукой и погладил. Собачка довольно закатила глазки.  
– Так что происходит? – спросил Джереми.  
«Отъебись», «ни хера не происходит», «ты о чем?», «всё отлично», «иди нахуй» – вот такие варианты ответа возникли в голове Айвена. Вслух он ничего не сказал.  
– Муди, не будь мудаком.  
– Да пошел ты, – равнодушно сказал Айвен. – Ты говоришь «мудак», он говорит «мудак». Да и похер.  
– У Тейлора что, брильянт в жопе, что ты его не ебать не можешь?  
– Нет там брильянта, я хером тыкал, проверял.  
Джереми заржал, и собачка – то ли Белла, то ли Бин, – чуть не свалилась с его груди и испуганно тявкнула. Он придержал псинку рукой и спросил:  
– А Золтан что?  
– Всё или ничего, вот такой он, наш румынский хрен.  
Они помолчали. Айвен приподнялся на локте, взглянул Джереми в лицо, прижался губами к его губам и начал грубо целовать его, сильно и больно кусая его губы. Джереми позволил ему делать это и, когда Айвен упал обратно на подушки, слизнул с нижней губы капельку крови.  
Собачка на его груди снова тявкнула.  
– Не бойся, моя девочка, не бойся, моя сладкая, папочка не даст тебя в обиду, – тут же заворковал Джереми.  
Айвен покосился на него с ужасом.  
– Разрули ситуацию, – Джереми подгреб к себе вторую псинку и усадил её себе на живот рядом с её подружкой. – Прекрати ебать Тейлора. Или скажи, что прекратил ебать Тейлора. Хотя, конечно, очково врать мужику, который парой движений может сломать тебе руку в трех местах. Но Золу тоже нихера всё это не нравится. И вообще, сколько раз ты трахался с Тейлором, ну, в этом году, например?  
– Ну, – задумался Айвен. – Четыре. На Вакене, на Данлоадс, еще в Мемфисе, тогда, в марте, ну и… – он замялся. – Еще в Нью-Йорке.  
– Чтооо? И тогда, в Нью-Йорке, тоже? Блядь, заткнись, не хочу ничего знать.  
– Нахера спросил?  
– Я к тому, что четыре сраных раза в год того стоят?  
«Четыре охуенных раза», – подумал Айвен, но ничего не сказал.  
– Четыре охренных раза? – догадался Джереми. – Блядь, ну соври Золу. Ему это нужно.  
Айвен помолчал, обдумывая.  
– Ладно, – сказал он.  
Он положил ладонь на грудь Джереми, наклонился к его лицу и замер, глядя ему в глаза. Джереми облизнул губы и сглотнул, и тогда Айвен поцеловал его. Не так грубо, как до этого, сильно, но не причиняя боли. Айвен почувствовал, как грудь Джереми под его ладонью стала подниматься и опадать чаще. Айвен отстранился, и Джереми шумно вздохнул.  
– Есть еще травка? – спросил Айвен.  
Джереми осторожно снял собачек с живота и посадил их на пол.  
– Идите погуляйте, девочки.  
Затем пошарил под кроватью, достал прозрачный пакетик с измельченными сушеными зелеными листьями и с улыбкой повернулся к Айвену.  
– Сейчас, подожди, я только… – Джереми собирался встать, но Айвен перехватил его руку за запястье.  
– Подожди. Потом. – Он забрал пакетик с травой из его руки, бросил на тумбочку, снова притянул Джереми к себе и поцеловал.

***

Здравствуй, ебаный Де-Мойн, ебаная столица ебаной Айовы, ебаная родина ебаного Кори Тейлора. Ну, несмотря на несколько противоречивые чувства Айвена, концерт прошел охуенно, а от этого у Айвена всегда поднималось настроение. Даже у Золтана настроение, казалось, повысилось на пару градусов, хотя до этого было совсем отстойным.  
Поэтому, хоть место и было странным, зато время показалось Айвену вполне подходящим, чтобы решить пойти поговорить с Золтаном. Ну, хотя бы попробовать. Айвен не ответил на два последних звонка Тейлора и с чистой совестью считал, что заслужил прощения.  
Раздумывая, стоит или не стоит заводить разговор, Айвен валялся на кровати в своем номере, разглядывал свое пузо и даже потыкал в него пальцем – тренер программу сменил, но кубики, суки, появляться что-то не спешили. Одновременно с этим он прихлебывал виски из бутылки из своего чемодана и через полчаса, наконец, почувствовал, что его смелость приобрела нужный градус. Шутка ли, он, между прочим, жизнью готовился рискнуть: Золтан, спросонья, не разобравшись, кто это, мог ему и шею свернуть, кунфуист херов. Или он мог сначала выяснить, кто приперся, а потом свернуть ему шею.  
«Волков бояться – в лесу не ебаться», – Айвен отсалютовал бутылкой своему животу, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, встал, пошатнувшись, и пошел к Золтану.  
То, что Золтан не сломал ему руку, не швырнул на пол и не скрутил в какой-нибудь хитровыебанный бублик, когда Айвен переступил порог его номера и закрыл дверь, Айвен счел хорошим знаком. Он сделал шаг, еще один, приблизился к кровати и присел на край. В темноте было слышно размеренное и глубокое дыхание Золтана; он спал. Поколебавшись, Айвен приподнял край одеяла, осторожно лег рядом с Золтаном, обнял его, крепко прижимаясь грудью к его спине, уткнулся носом в его дреды и глубоко вдохнул. От знакомого запаха его чуть не повело.  
– Знал, что ты когда-нибудь придешь, – хриплым после сна голосом сказал Золтан.  
– Слушай… – Айвен обнаружил, что его, вообще-то, хорошо подвешенный язык словно окостенел. – Слушай, я обещаю…  
– Заткнись, – перебил его Золтан, не пытаясь дождаться, пока он закончит бессвязно бормотать. – Пришел, и так все понятно, окей?  
Айвен потерся лицом об его плечо и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Аллилуйя, что Золтан не козел и ебать ему мозг выяснениями в любом случае, как бы всё ни повернулось, не стал бы. А раз всё хорошо, можно попробовать перейти и к более приятным вещам. Просто попробовать, окей?  
У Айвена стояло почти с того самого момента, как он лег в эту кровать. Интересно, все ебаные кунфуисты спят без трусов, без штанов, вообще без ничего, или только этот? Нет, охрененная привычка, которую Айвен очень одобрял – но сейчас от этого просто сносило крышу. Он знал, что Золтан прекрасно чувствует его стояк. Айвен приподнялся, отодвинул в сторону дреды Зола и начал покусывать его шею, крепко прижимаясь пахом к его голой заднице.  
– Трахнуть тебя хочу пиздец как, – жарко прошептал Айвен на ухо Золтану. Золтана в ответ ощутимо тряхнуло.  
Айвен сжал его яйца, потом обхватил ладонью твердый хер. Ого, кто-то тоже соскучился.  
– Давай уже, – хрипло прошептал Золтан и двинул бедрами. Айвен думал только о том, как бы не кончить еще до того, как он ему вставит.  
Айвен стянул штаны вниз на бедра, плюнул в ладонь и размазал плевок по головке. Сойдет, не в первый раз так. Айвен пристроился сзади и вставил Золтану быстрым и сильным движением, и Золтан выгнулся, шумно втянув в себя воздух. Глаза его были прикрыты, нижняя губа закушена. Дреды темными змеями расползлись по подушке, и когда Айвен начал двигаться, зашевелились, словно живые.  
Айвен трахал Зола сильно и грубо, и дрочил ему в такт своим толчкам, и когда Айвен уже чувствовал, что больше, блядь, не может сдерживаться, балансируя на самой грани, Золтан зажмурился, его лицо исказила гримаса, и он с громким стоном кончил на руку Айвена и на свой живот. И Айвен, наконец, позволил себе кончить, в три резких толчка, грубо и глубоко засаживая Золу.  
Когда темнота, переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги, перед глазами Айвена немного прояснилась, он обнаружил, что покрывает укусами шею Золтана и, очевидно, довольно болезненными.  
– Е-ебаный покос, – задыхаясь, удовлетворенно прошептал Айвен и, опираясь на руку, приподнялся и сверху вниз взглянул на Золтана.  
Золтан широко лыбился и провел кончиками пальцев по подтекам спермы на своем животе. Айвен ухмыльнулся, надавил на его плечо, заставляя лечь на спину, склонился над его животом и провел по нему языком. (Это Кори приучил его любить такие штуки). Услышав, как начавшее было успокаиваться дыхание Золтана снова участилось, Айвен усмехнулся и еще несколько раз длинно лизнул его живот. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел Золтану в лицо.  
– Хочу жрать, пить, спать и трахаться, – объявил Айвен.  
Золтан толкнул его ногой в грудь, и Айвен, не удержавшись, полетел с кровати и приземлился на пол, слыша его смех.  
Жизнь определенно налаживалась.

*** 

Телефон Айвена, лежащий на тумбочке в его номере, негромко пробурчал короткую мелодию. Экран засветился, и отобразилось одно входящее сообщение.  
 _From: Corey fucking Taylor_  
 _See u 2moro?_


End file.
